


Hiding Out

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: Daniel thought the day in the office would go as usual.Someone, however, had other plans...





	

Daniel tapped his fingers on the desk as his eyes skimmed the documents in front of him. Even though he tried to focus as best as he could, he could already feel his eyes drooping downwards, gaze slowly turning blurry. He shook his head, blinking a few times as a yawn escaped through his lips. Sighing in defeat, he closed the file and reclined on the seat, the squeak of the spring breaking the silence of the office. Ever since the time when Peggy basically pounced him and “snogged him silly”, as she would later describe it, the chair not only became more noisy but also a little lopsided, as it now always inched to the right whenever it was empty. Daniel smiled at the memory, exhaling slowly. Even with Jack’s shooting and the hunt for the assassin taking over most of their time and energy, they still managed to keep close and even managed to go on a few dates. Soon, Peggy started to spend more and more time at Daniel’s house rather than Stark’s mansion, which made them both grow closer and closer.

_ Well, at least until last week. _ He thought, taking a sip from the glass of water on the desk. Peggy was now somewhere in Nevada, chasing a new lead in Jack’s case, leaving Daniel and the rest of the L.A. office to fend for themselves. And while on the official front nothing seemed to change, personally, Daniel was starting to miss her. She did phone every evening after he came back from the office with the updates, but while it did help for a moment, it usually passed too quickly for Daniel’s liking.

“Chief?”

He snapped his head up to see Rose, peeking through the door.

“Oh, Rose, umm… anything happening?” He asked, closing the file.

“No, not at all,” she replied, smiling “but it’s getting late and since there is nothing more to do…”

Daniel cast a glance at the desk watch, noticing that Rose was right - it was already over an hour after he was supposed to go back home. Had the report he had been reading been so engrossing?

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” he spoke, turning his head to face her again. ”You can go, I’ll finish up and close up.”

“Thanks, Chief. Have a nice evening!” She replied as she turned around.

“A nice evening to you too Rose, see you tomorrow.” He spoke, hiding the file in the desk drawer as Rose turned around, the click of her heels echoing through the empty bullpen. He finished the glass and stood up, grabbing his crutch, closing the office door and then strolling to the small kitchen area. There, he rinsed the glass quickly before leaving it upturned on the side of the sink. With this done, he retreated through the bullpen, his crutch clicking quietly against the floor. As he entered the corridor leading to the staircase, he suddenly heard a noise.

_ What the hell? _

He stopped, listening in. Silence greeted him, filling his ears for a second, before he heard it again - a squeak of door hinges, coming from behind. He turned around, suddenly noticing how the door to the storage closet was left slightly ajar.

“Rose? Hello?” he called out, his voice echoing through the empty corridor. The only answer to his call was more silence. He waited for a few second before moving, his attention firmly transfixed on the door. He reached it quickly, a quick glance confirming what he saw earlier. His left hand moved towards the door jamb, but even before he reached it, he felt a force grabbing him and pulling him in. He stumbled forward, somehow managing to stay upright as he heard the door lock. A quiet click followed, the light bulb in the ceiling springing to life and painting the small room in a yellowish glow. Daniel barely and the time to do anything more than squint and discern the shape of an old desk standing against the wall between two filing cabinets before he felt the force spinning him again. He dimly registered a hand cupping the back of his neck as his lips connected with something warm, soft and supple. His eyes flew open right as he registered a waft of perfume that was becoming familiar to him. He broke the kiss as he finally registered the culprit responsible for his current situation.

“Peggy?” He more gasped out than spoke, surprise palpable in his voice as he looked her right in the eye “What are you doing in here?”

“Let’s just say I wanted to surprise you.” She replied, placing a peck on his jaw, causing him to bite pack a gasp.

“By dragging me into a closet? How romantic of you.” He managed to deadpan before she swept him up into another kiss, far more heated than the first one. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her warm tongue against his own, her hands fisting his shirt. When she finally broke the kiss, he exhaled loudly, feeling a little lightheaded.

“I missed you.” Peggy said, her mouth moving along his jaw, her hands pulling at the shirt, trying to get it out of the pants. “So, so much.”

“Peg…” he choked out, hands moving to grab her waist, the crutch clanking as it hit the floor. “Here?”

“Why not?” she replied, an impish grin stretching her lips as she pulled back slightly, inching towards the desk, her gaze suddenly drifting downwards. “It’s not like anyone would interrupt...”

He cut her off at that, his lips connecting with hers. His left hand cupped the back of her head, tangling into her soft hair as he became more forceful, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Suddenly, he felt Peggy’s right leg moving upwards as she hoisted herself up, her knee bending against his hip, her hands gripping his shoulders. He groaned into her mouth as he stumbled forward, her ass landing on the desk with a thud, causing the kiss to end.

“Oof!” Peggy choked out before giggling, Daniel joining her for a second before his lips moved to her neck, Peggy’s laugh dissolving into a gasp. Daniel grunted into her skin in response, his hips bucking involuntarily. Through the haze of their combined lust, love and longing he suddenly felt a chill hitting his chest, a quick glance confirming that Peggy took off his suit jacket and was frantically trying to unbutton his shirt.

“Peg,” he whispered right into her ear as her head bumped his shoulder. “slow down, no need to rush.”

“I don’t want slow nor gentle.” she replied, punctuating her statement with pushing the shirt off his shoulders, her hands immediately moving to his zipper. “Get on with it, then?”

_ Well, do what Peggy says. _ He thought, as he kissed her again, hard, pulling her towards the edge of the desk, Peggy’s legs crossing behind his hips, her back still upright. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into the skin, sending another flare of arousal straight down to his cock. His hands moved to her crisp, white blouse,undoing the buttons swiftly and quickly. He gasped in surprise when he pushed it off her shoulders, Peggy’s breasts bare, unrestrained by any kind of garment. He cupped them immediately, squeezing the soft flesh, his mouth immediately descending on the sensitive peaks of her nipples. A full moan escaped her throat, her hips writhing against his, only causing him to double his efforts. His mouth left her nipples to suckle and bite on the creamy skin, his hands moving down to her thighs and then upwards, stopping only to pull the zipper of the skirt down. Peggy shifted off the desk, letting the skirt fall to the heap on the floor, the only garment left being her black, lace panties. He wasted no time as he hooked his fingers around the waistband, Peggy sliding away as he pulled them down, throwing the garment behind him, not looking where it landed. Peggy’s hands shot to his trousers, the belt and the button unfastened quickly as she tugged on the zipper. It sild down without a hitch as Peggy pulled the pants down, leaving Daniel clad only in his boxers. Peggy’s fingers slid through the slit in the fabric, pulling Daniel’s erection free. Her right hand wrapped around it, giving it a slow stroke as her other hand landed on his ass, pulling him closer. Their lips collided again as Daniel pushed forward, causing Peggy to recline, her back hitting the cold wood. As her hands moved to frame Daniel’s face he broke the kiss, grasping his hard cock and dragging it up and down her folds, gasping at the feeling of wetness covering the head.

“Daniel!” Peggy sighed and then moaned as he pushed inside her in one, powerful stroke, her legs pulling him even deeper as he groaned, his hands splayed flat on the desk, steadying himself. He let out a gasp, sensations threatening to overwhelm him far too quickly, when he felt Peggy’s hips bucking against him.

“Fuck me.” She breathed out, her hands digging harder into his shoulders. He listened, pulling back almost all the way and slamming back in hard enough for Peggy to moan. He repeated the motion, a gasp turning into primal grunt as he started to pick up the pace, hands moving to Peggy’s hips. Peggy’s hands descended to grip the edge of the desk, the piece of furniture rattling with every hard thrust. He then angled his hips lightly, another thrust hitting her right in  _ that  _ spot, a scream of pure pleasure falling from her lips as he felt her inner muscles squeezing hard against his raging erection. He groaned in response, pushing in and out as fast as he could, ignoring the burning of muscles in his thighs. 

“Daniel… oh God...” Peggy gasped and fluttered around him as he pounded into her in the earnest, the pressure in his spine rising quickly. He didn’t know how long they’ve been going at it - a few minutes, maybe longer - but then he saw her hand moving down as she started to frantically rub herself, her back arching off the desk as she mewled in pleasure.

“Peggy… I’m gonna…” he spoke, gasping as he slowed down, his orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Yes.” she replied, her muscles tightening as she kept touching herself. “Come for me, love.”

He stopped fighting back the pleasure when he heard that, thrusting hard once, twice before he came with a loud groan, his cock throbbing as he filled her with his warm come. Through the haze he heard Peggy gasp, and the rhythmic pulsing he felt around his slowly fading erection confirmed she reached her peak as well. His hands moved back to the table of the desk as he lowered his face to hers, sharing a slow, intimate kiss, shifting his hips enough to pull out.

“Peggy…” Daniel spoke, before stopping not being able to find words able to describe what just happened.

She chuckled lightly at that, her arms twining behind his neck as their noses bumped.

“Well, that was… something.” he spoke then, tilting his head to peck her lips before drawing back, slowly beginning to straighten himself out.

“I would imagine so.” She replied, sliding off the desk to pick up the discarded clothes and his crutch, passing it along with his shirt. They both looked disheveled, hair standing up in weird directions, clothes wrinkled, sweat forming a thin sheen reflecting in the light of the bulb.

“Of all the furniture I thought we would christen, this one didn’t cross my mind.” He spoke, suppressing a chuckle as he nodded at the desk.

“Daniel Sousa, what debauchery!” she replied in mock outrage as she finished up dressing.

“Says the woman who dragged me into a closet so she could have her way with me.” He replied, a grin forming on his face. Then, Peggy sauntered over to him, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“Are you complaining?” she asked, playfully, as she reached for the door.

“Not at all.” He replied walking right behind her into the corridor. Suddenly, she whipped around to face him.

“Just so you know,” she spoke, her tone half-playful, half-serious “I’m not done with you yet.” She punctuated that statement with a light kiss to his neck.

She then strolled away, leaving Daniel speechless and rooted to the spot. He chuckled to himself after a moment before starting a slow descent down the stairs. 

_ Guess the fun doesn’t end here _ .


End file.
